


Between the wars Chapter 1

by fractured_sun



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the series and EW, Sally joins The Preventers to help keep the peace. - The same universe as Sally Po: Life after War butboth stand alone. (Implied 1x2, 3x4 and pre 5xS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between the wars Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N This was written quite a while ago at the same time as Sally Po: Life after War for a challenge on LJ community one_character, and takes place earlier in the same universe although the style is fairly different from that sequence. This takes place between the series and EW, and focuses mainly on Sally but there are appearances from most of the other characters. It is supposed to explain the preventers actions between the two wars and give a flavour of what each of the characters were up to._

_A/N This was written quite a while ago at the same time as Sally Po: Life after War for a challenge on LJ community one_character, and takes place earlier in the same universe although the style is fairly different from that sequence. This takes place between the series and EW, and focuses mainly on Sally but there are appearances from most of the other characters. It is supposed to explain the preventers actions between the two wars and give a flavour of what each of the characters were up to._

_This story is completely written but I'm doing the formatting for in chapters, (if anyone can't bear to wait the rest of it, barring a few minor mostly spelling and grammar revisions, is in my LJ under Sally Po) it will probably all be up in about a week  
_

* * *

The death of Treize Kushrienada and the destruction of Libra had marked the end of the war and the beginning of an uneasy and fragile peace. It had been the former Oz officer Lady Une who had pressed for the creation of the peacekeeping agency the Preventers but Noin and Sally had been among the earliest to sign up taking over the responsibility for the peace that five boys had carved out in blood before scattering. Sally and Noin had been quickly partnered and sent off to investigate rumours and deal with trouble spots.

Sally sipped her tea waving to the café waiter to bring her chocolate cake across the table from her Noin sighed "I will never understand how you manage to stay so slim when you eat so much chocolate Sally."

"Chocolate is good for you, it helps regulate hormone levels, trust me I'm a doctor." Sally bit in to the cake with relish keeping one eye on the warehouse across the road, tapping her finger on the table in signal as a truck left

"That's the sixth one today" Noin remarked keeping the tone light so any eavesdropper would assume they were still discussing cakes "It's not good."

Sally looked up at her partner "I'll take plenty of exercise to work it off, I'll go over to the gym later and see what equipment's there."

Noin drained her tea and stood up "That's probably best, I need to go collect a package and ring home I'll see you later."

Sally watched her partner walk off to radio HQ and collect their packs for later, she looked longingly down at the last of her cake before pushing it away, Noin was right she was eating too many. It would be embarrassing to have to relieve herself of duty due to high cholesterol brought on by comfort eating over worry about teenaged ex pilots. Besides she had a warehouse to break into.

* * *

Sally slipped round to the back of the warehouse jumping up and slipping through a window careful to make no noise, and thankful for the practice running around collecting Gundams and clearing up after their pilots. She crouched behind a pile of packing crates watching people working over conveyor belts. Sally was no mechanic but she recognised the mobile suit parts being assembled and packed so she reached down to her radio releasing the prearranged signal of static bursts. Sally slipped back over to the window freezing and holding her breath as a group of workers passed within 2 feet of her scanty hiding place. Her hand reached for her stun gun automatically, fingers clasping over it even as she prayed she would not have to break cover to use it. To Sally's relief they passed on without noticing her allowing her to slide out of the warehouse leaving the arms traders with no idea of her presence.

Meeting up with Noin two streets away she climbed gratefully into the jeep passenger seat to wait for the coming reinforcements whilst filling the woman in on the details.

"Are we leading the assault?" She asked

"We have two units heading this way now to hit the warehouse standard armaments, Une wants us to bring them in for questioning."

"What about the trucks we've seen leaving?" Sally asked cautiously, that last thing they needed was those parts reaching their destination.

"Apparently Heero Yuy is taking care of them." Noin told her with quiet satisfaction

Sally grinned "Hmm… Well I guess we don't have to worry about them then. I wonder if he'll be around HQ for awhile before disappearing again, I've been trying to do a medical exam of him for months but he's never around for long enough."

"I wouldn't worry about it Sally he seems to handle the missions he gives himself just fine."

Sally frowned "That's exactly the problem everyone, including himself assumes he's invulnerable; he pushes himself too hard. He pops up every few weeks to give us some new information or take on a suicide mission before disappearing again to work on who knows what, on his own, with no back up."

"The peace is only six months old, we're all working hard to ensure it continues." Noin pointed out calmly.

The chirp from the radio interrupted the well worn argument signalling the arrival of the reinforcements. Sally grinned looking over at her more subdued partner "Looks like it's show time."

* * *

The assault on the warehouse had quickly descended into chaos as the sleeping gas they used had proved ineffective. Sally swore running to provide covering fire for the Preventers unit caught between a line of soldiers and the pile of rubble that had once been the back wall of the warehouse. Sometimes she wondered if she had grown too dependent on explosives and the timely, but unpredictable, arrival of a gundam that had helped out in the war. As she fired another non lethal dart into the line of soldiers, she took just enough time to check on Noin who was creating havoc over the other side of the building before diving behind a pile of bricks.

Sally noted the grenades as they sailed into the centre of the firefight and was relieved to hear a familiar cocky voice come over the radio "Hiya all, heard the ruckus, I'm hurt no one invited me to the party," She just had time to recognise the effects of sleeping gas before she collapsed too.

She woke up to the smiling face of Duo Maxwell "Hi Sal, how ya doin'? 'Ro's been talking about a bunch of arm traders over this way so I thought I'd better check things out too, just as well you'd made a real mess of that." Sally cringed at the accusation, despit the lack of heat in Duo's voice, but quickly turned her mind to more important issues.

"Someone switched our sleeping gas canisters," she told him quietly, trusting that Duo would understand the implications, she watched his face turn serious for a moment. He nodded calmly indicating his understanding before the grin returned and he walked off to check on the other Preventer agents and the line of arm traders sitting in restraints. Sally always the doctor turned to her partner propped up against the wall, her face cleared as she checked her pulse and she sat back to wait for Noin to wake before checking on the other agents one of whom was almost certainly a traitor.

* * *

Une had not been pleased to receive their report and had immediately begun rechecking personnel files and the Preventer security system. Sally had been given the thankless task of cross checking the families of each of the agents. She was running on her tenth cup of coffee and had a migraine developing but agreed that they could not afford to trust the task to anyone else, leaving Sally, Noin and Une to run through all the details themselves.

Heero had disappeared to God knows where after delivering an address where he had left the trucks and drivers and Duo had skipped off back to L2 with a jaunty wave and not even a backwards glance. Sally was fairly sure that both boys were following their own leads but who knows what that would yield or if they would bother to share what they discovered, so in the meantime Sally was left scouring files for clues and drinking bad coffee.

Noin sat down sighing "Nothing, If any of the prisoners know anything useful they are hiding it well. They are nothing but pawns in a bigger game."

"Nothing here either, it would help if I knew what I was looking for though." Sally said dejectedly

"Looks like we have to wait for someone to make a mistake but we'll get them, hard work and perseverance."


	2. Between the wars Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _AN I'd kind of forgotten about this, but here's the next part.  
> _
> 
> * * *

_AN I'd kind of forgotten about this, but here's the next part.  
_

* * *

After two weeks of endless paper trails and fruitless interrogations Sally was beginning to think they would never find the rebellion, nevertheless she looked up as Noin walked in keeping her complaints about endless piles of paperwork and asked “So have they found anything new?”

“Heero found a hole in the network security, he’s making changes now and Duo is following the trace back to its source.”

Sally smiled in relief “Finally getting somewhere, all it took was a couple of Gundam Pilots. We really have to persuade them to join full time, so what do we know so far.”

“A revolutionary group has been growing based in Beijing, they seem to have made contacts through the old Romafeller network and have begun stockpiling weapons. Heero has already uncovered several links to current Preventer personnel, Une is going to leave them in place for now so as not to alert anyone but we should be ready to make our move soon. We’ll be in charge of the assault on the base in Beijing. Une is going to use the pilots to clear the other locations.”

* * *

It felt like a very long time since Sally had last visited Beijing although it was actually only 6 months. The place looked very different without Alliance and Oz suits in the background, even though the city was not yet completely rebuilt it already felt more peaceful. Joining Noin in the jeep they took the opportunity of the journey to the hotel to discuss their plans, they were travelling as tourists again and so any conversations in public would have to be coded.

“It doesn’t make sense to me that people would want to start another war, the city is just starting to rebuild and return to normal life.” Sally said

“Through out history where there have been people there have been wars and where there is a war there is the possibility of increased power. Relena’s ideals take time to adjust to I suppose. It is our job to see to it that they get that time.” Noin replied checking the map of the area around the target “We can fill the base with sleeping gas through the air vent system easily enough but we’ll need to block their escape. This base has several major access routes we’re going to need to control if we want to trap them.”

“Yes I’ve been thinking about that, the road to the north is fairly narrow if we overturn a lorry in that corner the road will be completely blocked. That will leave the west road and the airstrip, we’ll have to split up and take on one each.” Sally suggested.

“I can sabotage the air escape, if I take out the planes in the hanger they’ll be left with only the west road in and out.” Noin quickly volunteered for the faster job.

“That’s where I’ll be then with the rest of the back up.” Sally sighed thinking of the waiting.

One thing almost all soldiers have in common is a hatred of the dead time just before a firefight. The anticipation grates upon the nerves of even the most experienced soldiers and Sally was no exception, waiting in her jeep for the action to start had her on edge. Sally breathed a sigh of relief as the flash of red in the sky indicated that Noin had started, the prearranged signal over the radio indicated everything was going to plan and Sally sat up drawing her gun for her part.

Sally took out the escaping trucks with a familiar ease, avoiding injuring the passengers had been a new challenge but the explosions and guns had a sure familiarity and pattern to them and Sally found herself sliding comfortably into the old role of guerrilla warfare. Barely twenty minutes later the trucks were smouldering and the men inside them were seated with their hands behind their heads under the watchful eyes of the dozen men Sally had led. Sally leant back in satisfaction, she hated wars but she was a soldier and well executed and successful missions still satisfied her. She just hoped that the drudgery of the paperwork and clean up would end up on someone else’s plate.

* * *

Sally shared a glance with Noin before returning to glare at Heero. Heero didn’t appear to notice her displeasure something that had Duo Maxwell softly giggling. Heero frowned his typing slowing as he looked up at Duo irritated, who merely jerked his thumb in Sally’s direction. Heero turned his focused attention to Sally. Used to Heero’s intensity Sally merely placed her hands on her hips unconsciously mimicking her mother

“Yuy, medical bay now! I’ve been trying to examine you for the last six months the lap top can wait 20 minutes whilst I clear you for active duty. You aren’t going to find anything in that time that we missed in two weeks of looking.”

Having finally dragged the scowling boy to the infirmary Sally had run her tests and sat staring at the results even more shocked now than when Heero had first crashed his way into her hospital all those years ago. The data she had collected just didn’t match the expected figures. Heero had always been exceptional and she had expected the high strength, endurance and disease resistance but it appeared that Dr J had made modifications to Heero that had far exceeded even what had been done to the other boys by their scientists. Duo jokingly called him the perfect soldier and Sally was beginning to see why. She couldn’t help shuddering at the thought of the different modifications that would be needed to change a child to that degree.

Refusing to dwell upon the more gruesome aspect Sally ever practical sat down to list the changes made and consider any effects on his health. The high muscle mass of course would leave him with a high metabolic rate and an absolute requirement for a high protein diet which presumably Heero was already following, she made a note to discuss it with him anyway.

The readings taken indicated that some modifications had been made to compensate for the increased strain upon his heart and lungs but Sally would have to do regular checks for signs of strain, she doubted that life expectancy was something J concerned himself with too much. She doubled checked her list and inventory before ordering a range of drugs to which he was not resistant so that she could treat him for any injuries, the price of his strength and endurance.


	3. Between the wars Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _AN Hi well here we are part 3, for those few people who are reading this section goes up to and includes EW, so there are major spoilers for EW and it probably won't make much sense unless you've watched it (I'm not a big fan of bits of this section but I couldn't just ignore a whole war). There's one more section to come which is the immediate aftermath of EW which I will probably post some time this weekend.  
> _
> 
> * * *

_AN Hi well here we are part 3, for those few people who are reading this section goes up to and includes EW, so there are major spoilers for EW and it probably won't make much sense unless you've watched it (I'm not a big fan of bits of this section but I couldn't just ignore a whole war). There's one more section to come which is the immediate aftermath of EW which I will probably post some time this weekend.  
_

* * *

Sally was pleased she had managed to squeeze the time into her schedule for this. She had always loved the circus as a child and it still held a fascination for her now as she sat next to Quatre Winner watching each of the circus acts with an open eyed curiosity.

Sally watched Trowa Barton dance across a tightrope, as he performed another flip there was a quiet but noticeable intake of breath from Quatre which he released as the acrobatic boy landed safely without a hair out of place. She grinned slightly restraining herself from teasing the boy sitting next to her, familiar herself with the stomach lurching experience of watching someone you care about taking risks, even when you believe in their abilities. Trowa was taking a bow as Sally and Quatre stood up quietly making their way backstage to talk to him, Sally sneaking surreptitious glances at the different costumes and props as she walked past them.

Sally waited out the initial star struck expressions as Trowa and Quatre greeted each other without words. She rolled her eyes discreetly at the prevaricating couple wishing for once that the boys acted less like teenagers, she coughed lightly to remind them of her presence. Trowa narrowed his eyes and nodded at her in greeting, she grinned back too used to him to expect a more vocal welcome.

“Hello Trowa, that was a wonderful show, thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome any time Sally.”

“So do you come and watch often Quatre?” She asked teasingly

“I’m usually pretty busy running the company, but I like to come out to the colonies and visit everyone as often as possible. I take the trip out to L2 to visit Duo pretty often too.”

Sally grinned “But not as often as Heero does I bet.” She joked winning a gasping laugh from the blond billionaire

“No for some reason Heero makes it a habit to drop in on L2 quite frequently, strange he doesn’t comes to L4 to see me anything like as often.” Sally and Quatre shared a grin.

“So how have you two been anyway? Are you enjoying peacetime?” She asked “I saw Heero and Duo just a few weeks ago, they both have a tendency of turning up occasionally during a mission before disappearing again. I see you two much less often.”

“Honestly Sally the company keeps me so buried in papers I sometimes wonder if they make them up just to stop me running round the Earth sphere.” Quatre smiled wryly “I have to sneak out of my office and hide from my bodyguards if I want to visit friends.”

Trowa smiled “You should leave them a note next time, the Maguanacs always look fraught when they ring me up to ask where you are.”

Sally laughed at the image of the worried men who she remembered following Quatre round during the war. Quatre smiled with that gentle expression that invariably led people to dismiss the brilliant strategist as a child and laughing lightly

“So now you’ve checked up on all of us except Wufei, I’m sorry I don’t know where to find him, he’s sure to be keeping his own counsel but we’ll have to trust he can take care of himself.”

“You don’t hear from him either Quatre?”

Quatre’s eyes turned serious and searching and Sally was sure he was looking straight through her “Don’t worry about Wufei, he’s one of the strongest people I know, he just needs to get settle some things for himself, we’re all looking for our way in this new peace.”

She nodded “I understand that Quatre, but Wufei is more fragile than you might believe. I worry that he may be too proud to ask for help.”

Quatre simply smiled and shook his head offering Sally his arm as he turned back to his car, Sally sighed irritated but understanding Quatre’s belief linking her arm with his. Chatting with Quatre Winner was always an eye opening experience. Even after all the time spent fighting alongside him and the other Gundam pilots Sally was still confused by his contradictory nature. Quatre was one minute the pampered Winner family heir, the next second he was the calm strategist who had led the Gundams.

It was easy to underestimate Quatre with his easy smile and gentle words, but Sally could see the sharp mind and nerves of steel that once allowed him to pilot and now were used to lead a massive corporation like WEI, so even as they shared jokes and chatted about old friends Sally could feel the assessment and judgement. So she was not surprised to be stopped by him as she left the car

“Sally, I know you only want to help him but don’t go looking for Wufei, let him come to you when he’s ready.” So saying Quatre signalled his driver pulling out leaving her standing outside the Preventer Headquarters shaking her head over Gundam pilots who gave cryptic advice before disappearing.

* * *

Tracking rumours of neo-titanium had Sally sitting in a shuttle alone on Christmas eve AC196, exactly one year from the end of the war. She brought the Preventer shuttle alongside the asteroid to run her scans. She found herself filled with a strange mixture of worry and anticipation as she analysed the data. Someone was manufacturing mobile suits again. A call placed to Noin had the pair agreeing to rendezvous half way to L3 X-18999, where all of Noin’s information suggested the suits were being sent. This was the first real indication that the Barton uprising was any more serious than any of the other situations they had dealt with. Nobody had been expecting it and the underfunded Preventers had been caught unaware and ill prepared. A phone call Une received from Trowa Barton had both terrified and relieved all concerned as he had informed them that he was infiltrating the foundation to prevent them from triggering another war.

X-18999 had proved to be both ready and waiting for Preventer interference before their shuttle had arrived and Sally and Noin had been preparing to make a run under fire for the colony when an unidentified shuttle had appeared on the screen. Making her way in the Alliance Military and then leading a rebel group had taught Sally self reliance and independence and yet somehow her heart had soared and her nerves had calmed at hearing Duo’s familiar voice come across the radio telling her that he and Heero were there. Although Sally had learnt to be self sufficient she had also learnt to believe in and trust the skills of five gundam pilots, it had become an article of unshakable faith that they would prevail.

After a short discussion Sally and Noin had decided to distract the circling mobile suits to allow the pilots access to the colony, and then follow the suits on their dash to Earth. With a sinking feeling in her stomach Sally realised that the suits they had been following were decoys and begun frantically contacting Earth.

Sally stole a glance at her partner as she cut the connection to Preventer Wind formerly known as Zech’s Marquise, Noin seemed remarkably unsurprised to see him alive confirming her suspicions that they had been in touch. It had been on the tip of her tongue to start teasing when another call from Duo, Heero and Trowa on X-18999 had come in. Sally had listened in dismay as the boys told her of the plan to drop the colony on the Earth and Wufei’s part in the uprising, only partly relieved by the news that the colony was not going to fall after all.

After a hasty agreement, Noin made for Earth to fight alongside the recovered Zechs and Sally was left to return to X-18999 to recover the civilian hostages. Slipping into the colony following the disruption the pilots had caused had been relatively simple, she had acquired a uniform and roamed the halls armed with canisters of sleeping gas. The canisters had seemed unnaturally loud as they bounced across the corridor, Sally had a brief moment of doubt as she waited for the soldiers to start falling thinking on the nightmare that failure of the gas could mean. It felt as if her heart restarted as the first soldier folded to the ground quickly followed by others and Sally was able to slip between them and make her way to the hostages. Sally sighed in relief removing her mask as she reached the hostages, her part in this battle may not have been as glamorous as piloting a mobile suit but she had saved lives and protected innocent people. Satisfied she ran to the shuttle Trowa held waiting dodging soldiers as she made her way, grinning in relief as she discovered not only Trowa but also Duo awaiting her arrival.

* * *

Sally had stayed with the pilots as they rejoined their Gundams and Quatre and sat in her shuttle watching as they shot off towards the Earth, determined to fight again for peace. Watching the three boys leave she leant back heavily in her seat, adrenaline wearing off allowing her to take stock of the last 24 hours. She had been shocked to discover Wufei’s part in the uprising, there had been several moments of numbing disbelief followed by an automatic rejection.

Infiltrating the base to rescue Mariemaia’s hostages and joining Trowa and Duo had calmed her and left her resolute but a part of her wondered if this was how Noin had felt when she discovered Zech’s plan to destroy the Earth. She sighed and set her own course towards Earth, whatever the outcome of the furious battle raging doctors would be needed to help in the aftermath.

She had watched as Gundam pilot met Gundam pilot and heard the confused and agonised conversation between Heero and Wufei as they faced each other in battle. Her breath had caught and her heart restarted as Wing Zero had re-emerged from beneath the waves and brought the rebellion to its knees. She had watched as Wufei had stopped his anguished fighting and had instead stood over and protected the civilians as they marched and demanded peace. She had been there at the end to deliver Heero Yuy and Mariemaia into separate ambulances and help with the clear up and removal of bodies.

It had also been Sally who finally found Wufei again and watched as he had come back to himself, as he had awoken from the nightmare he had been living to discover he had nearly thrown the world back into chaos. She was there when he pressed the button sending his Gundam into oblivion, and it was her who had offered him a place to go and a job to do. She would be there as he charted a new way across the world finding his way again because of all the things she had faith in there was one thing she believed in most of all.


	4. Between the wars Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _AN The last part of this little story. Small section here, leading up to Sally Po:Life after war, which I much prefered when I wrote them.  
> _
> 
> * * *

_AN The last part of this little story. Small section here, leading up to Sally Po:Life after war, which I much prefered when I wrote them.  
_

* * *

Sally smiled as she looked over fondly at the young man in the passenger seat briefly, asleep Wufei looked younger and almost vulnerable, the tension and battle readiness was missing from his shoulders and his face was relaxed and clear of the scowl that so often adorned it. In fact asleep Wufei looked like any average teenager, even though awake Wufei was one of the five deadliest people alive. Sally sighed softly returning her eyes to the empty road, so many people’s lives had been altered by the Gundam Pilots, after they ripped the Earth sphere out of the path it was following and created a brave new world. Most people considered them a breed apart something untouchable and invincible, she felt strangely privileged to be one of the few to really know them, to understand that they were in fact human.

Sally had always been tough, joining the alliance military had allowed her the training to follow her dream of helping people as a doctor. It had been hard sometimes to balance her responsibilities as an Alliance officer and her duty as a doctor, but Sally had always believed in following her principles and had over the years learnt to stand up and do what she felt she must. She had been horrified when she received orders to release biological agents against the population of L5. One of the most crucial decisions of her life had been the refusal to carry out that order, something that she was always grateful she had had the strength to do. It was a decision which allowed her to face herself in the mirror every morning knowing that she did the right thing. Refusing that order and falsify her report to state that the people of L5 had been killed had been something she had never regretted even for a moment, she knew that even if she had been discovered, court martialled and executed for the decision she still would not have regretted it. It amused her to think that even back then her life was linked to the gundam pilots. She had managed to drag enough information out of Wufei to discover he had been there, one day she would tell him that she had been too so that they could both lay their ghosts to rest.

It had been both as a doctor and as a soldier that she had met Heero Yuy, the first gundam pilot she came face to face with. He had arrived unconscious in an ambulance strapped to a gurney and left through a hole Duo Maxwell had blasted through the wall. Heero had not been in her care for even a day and yet he had left a lasting impression, completely tearing her from the safe path her life had been heading down and throwing her into the centre of a civil war. When Oz had staged their coup Sally had bet her life on the skills of the Gundam Pilots standing next to a potential nuclear explosion calm in the knowledge that Heero would stop the bomb.

Yet despite all this it was Wufei not Heero who she thought of when she heard the term Gundam pilot, Wufei who had been so strong and yet so lost when they met as she fought for her county’s freedom. Seeing the fierce but confused boy she had made it her mission to heal the confused heart of a warrior who had lost the will to fight. Sally had been ready to die for her country and had been prepared to throw her life away to bring Chang Wufei back to himself, until the boy had turned round and fought for her calling her weak and foolish all the while. Sally smiled at the memory of the lost 15 year old boy finding his will and returning to life and the battle field.

Searching for the Gundams and meeting Noin had been another turning point in her life, a realisation of the existence of a growing network of people working towards the same goal of peace, standing behind the Gundams providing a firm foundation of support. It had been that which had drawn her to Peacemillion to take her place during the final battle, collecting pilots and suits, proud in her role as part of the all important support staff that were so crucial but so easy to overlook in the mass of gundam battles.

Now she and her fellow Preventers dedicated their lives to protecting the peace so many had given their lives and souls for. Preventers had provided her with a purpose and a place, and looking now at the young man sleeping beside her she realised that perhaps it could give the same to him too, if she could just convince the government not to charge him with treason first.

* * *

"Maybe we can argue that as they are minors they are not responsible for their actions." Noin suggested

"That may work for Mariemaia, but Wufei is 16 not 6 and nobody is going to accept the idea of a Gundam pilot being manipulated by adults." Une rubbed her temples sighing in irritation "If you tried to suggest that to Wufei he would only argue. This would be so much easier if he would agree to play dead like Zechs, or just disappeared like Heero."

"He won't though, he believes far too strongly in honour and responsibility to agree to hide from the consequences of his actions." Sally pointed out in fond exasperation "What exactly are the legal consequences?"

"That will be decided at the meeting tomorrow, fortunately Relena Peacecraft-Darlian is willing to speak up for them as well, but there will be people there pushing for the strictest sentencing. High treason used to carry the death penalty." There was silence following Une's less than hopeful statement

"I can't see Relena agreeing to that whatever happens." Noin pointed out "Has Wufei said anything about what he thinks should happen?"

"No, only that he is willing to face whatever penalty the government chooses to give out, idiot boy." Sally sat wearily in her seat "He would make a good Preventer if we could arrange it Lady."

Une looked up sharply "He would be willing to work here?" Sally nodded "Full time?"

"Yes, protecting the peace is something he believes in strongly."

Une smiled predatorily "Well in that case I think we have a solution, the council will agree to pardon him if they release him into the custody of a preventers agent. As Noin has decided that she wants to make the journey to Mars with Zechs you will need a new partner Sally. You have proven yourself quite a capable babysitter and tidier for the other pilots I'm sure you will be able to handle Chang as well."

Sally groaned contemplating the increase in paperwork and the need for diplomatic shielding of the public from overzealous gundam pilots but she nodded in agreement. Wufei would no doubt argue and complain about weak women and alienate half of the preventer personnel within a week but she could handle another pilot.

This is the lead up to Sally Po: Life after War which can be viewed in my profile.


End file.
